


Midnight Mustangs

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Blood and Gore, Death, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Orange crackled in his vision as his scarred claws tore the door of his truck away. The snake made a vain attempt at slithering out of fang's reach. Jaws stretched wide, releasing a guttural, grating roar. He dug into the truck, searching the frozen dirt for that slimey fucking snake. He could hardly see the creature, save for the purple strobes glinting off of steel fangs.





	Midnight Mustangs

**Author's Note:**

> I know I make lots of crack like fics but this is for real now okay.

"You and I are in this together." That tight lipped frown split into a glittering snarl in the night. Blue and red danced along the surface of a wall of perfect white teeth.

A yellow eyed demon stared into the slits of the snake, angry and burning with the rage of ten thousand years of missing. _In this together, eh?_

"I need you to start acting like you know that." Those razor sharp slits quivered and vibrated in that lying, venomous, cheating snake way. A silver, parted tongue darted out to wet scaly lips.

_Acting was not a thing he was familiar with. He had never been good at faking it. That was a snake's profession. A demon mongoose like himself prefered to keep things real, no matter how much it burned._

"Whatever you say, _boss._ "

With that, snake and mongoose pelted down the checkered hall. They glided over the remnants of a stranger's shattered hearts and broken dreams. The colors of the American flag, the crimson blood and sapphire tears of freedom flashed in their eyes. Only, they threatened them with something warmer than aimless liberties.

"Take the wheel, T! I'll keep 'em off our tail!" 

Septic blood boiled as venom coursed through rotting veins. He wanted to obliterate. He wanted to charge into the smoke and tear apart anything and everything that managed to even tickle his teeth and claws. Did Mr. De Snakey deserve to ride with him off into the desert?

The Bhodi snarled as the scaled intruder yanked his door shut with a rocking _slam._

"What the fuck are you doin', T!?"

"T" was stalking around the monster of a vehicle, looping his weapon over his muscled and weathered neck to send it crashing to the pavement. A choir of sirens rang out into the speedily closing distance.

He didn't miss the fear that flashed in the eyes of the jade viper. Scratch that. He certainly missed it. He wanted it back. As soon as fucking possible.

Orange crackled in his vision as his scarred claws tore the door of his truck away. The snake made a vain attempt at slithering out of fang's reach. Jaws stretched wide, releasing a guttural, grating roar. He dug into the truck, searching the frozen dirt for that slimey fucking snake. He could hardly see the creature, save for the purple strobes glinting off of steel fangs.

The mongoose was not afraid of the snake. He was going to eat tonight. He was going to consume the venom that poured into the roaring rapids that were his veins. The hatchling fear in the snake's eyes hardly sated his screaming hunger. He wanted more. More. More. MORE. MORE, UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE. HE WAS GOING TO DEVOUR WHATEVER WAS LEFT IN THAT CRACKLING HUSK OF SKIN THAT USED TO BE HIS BEST. FUCKING. FRIEND.

_SLAM._

He smashed the snake against the far door of the vehicle, the rusted bars rising around them like a prison. A prison his real friend was trapped in. The snake put him there. HE LOCKED HIM IN THERE WITH HIS OWN FANGS. Another primal roar tore from the yellow eyes mongoose. 

A sharp, sandpaper cry slipped from the writhing snake in his clutches. More. More. MORE. 

_More please, Mommy!_

_Don't you dare use that tone of voice with your mother, you disrespectful sack of fucking garbage. You wonder why I wanted a fucking daughter. Shut the hell up. Let me give you a damn good reason to be cryin', young man..._

His claws tore into the soft underbelly of the snake, and he smashed it's slippery skull into the red of truck door. Over. And over. And over again.

" _IN THIS TOGETHER, HUH!?_ "

_Slam. Slam. Slam._

_Crack._

...

He broke away with a start, screaming like a newborn babe freshly pulled from the tight, burning confines of the womb. The surface at his back was hot and sticky, crimson and fresh. He couldn't see straight. He couldn't see backwards. His feet touched the ground and the floor fell. Or the walls fell. Maybe it was the ceiling. What ceiling? 

The pavement was strangely room temperature, even and fuzzy. He coiled upon the teetering surface, shutting his eyes and the world performed perfect somersaults. He begged for the earth the settle, sobbing into the rocking ground.

Slitted eyes leaked into the thick, soft layer that thinly veiled an unforgiving earth.

_Skull broke against metal, caving like an eggshell against the countertop edge. Blood splattered and sprayed, like a child's art or a poorly timed but well worth it punchline._

He screamed again.

_Luxurious gold flashed, quickly followed by furious red and raging blue. A rotting grin split the florescent dark._

He screamed. Again. And again. He couldn't find his gun in his frantic slithering. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find it. He couldn't- He could-

"Michael!? The hell is goin' on in there, dog? I-"

The rattle of a septic chuckle elicited an animalistic cry.

"The door's locked! I'm breakin' in ya room, hope that's okay, fool!"

_Smash._

_Blood gushed, carving a crimson fall into the rusting candy of a Bhodi._

He nearly vomited, stomach seizing. His jaws spread as he gagged, teeth glinting as he forced the trap shut.

"Holy fuck, dog! Do I gotta call the ambulance on your old ass!? Fuck! Mike, don't you fuckin' die on me!"

He managed to flip over on his back, eyes widening at the sight of his savior.

"Frank-" He croaked, a pale hand reaching out.

It was taken. He shamelessly pulled his prey down to his level, trapping him in a drowning man's clutch.

There, he sobbed.

"The fuck? M- I thought you didn't do drugs..."


End file.
